


everybody wants a taste

by Gal_tic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Jealous Dan Howell, M/M, Tour Fic, dan just really loves phil ok, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_tic/pseuds/Gal_tic
Summary: Phil meets Sam the Surfer on the flight to America. Dan is less than thrilled.





	everybody wants a taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't help but be inspired by Phil's tweet the other day, the possibilities were TOO good not to write about. 
> 
> Please enjoy this fic with a large dose of Jealous!Dan who just loves his Phil. 
> 
> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Galactic_Howell or on Tumblr @galhowell for fic updates and general posts about these two nerds.

Needless to say, the rush to get on the flight to America to start the second section of their world tour had been less than calm. 

In typical Dan and Phil style, they had arrived at the airport in their Uber 5 minutes before their flight was due. Phil was hardly even talking to him because he was so cross at the fact that Dan had ‘forgotten’ to set their alarm for 5 am. 

(In Dan’s defence, he _had_ meant to do it when he had slipped into bed beside Phil at midnight the previous evening. He had tried to bring up the fact how at that moment Phil had decided to roll over and nuzzled into him, not allowing him to move. Phil had nearly thrown a pillow at his head when he brought this up the following morning.)

He had _assumed_ that the day couldn’t get any worse, considering he had managed to get a pouty and petulant Phil. 

Turns out, it could get a whole lot worse. 

“Our seats aren’t together?” He said, voice shocked as he looked at the check-in attendee, who gave him a blank stare back. “I’m afraid not, sir. It says so clearly on your ticket. C1 and D2.” She replied, handing the tickets back to Phil, who shrugged. 

“It’s only a few hours, Dan. We’ll just be watching a film anyway.” Phil piped up, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

With a shrug of indifference, one that didn’t give away the fact that he wasn’t looking forward to sitting beside some stranger who he _couldn’t_ rest his head against, he followed Phil onto the plane, giving him a small smile and handing him his headphones and book before sliding into seat C1, trying not to pout too much. 

About four hours into the flight, he looked up for the first time from his episode of Queer Eye as he heard a laugh. 

A very familiar laugh. He’d know that laugh anywhere. 

Taking his headphones off, he felt a flush of anger cross his face as he heard Phil talking brightly to the man in the seat beside him. 

Not just any man. The man that had ‘innocently’, according to Phil, complimented his shirt when they had met in an airport the last time they had seen him. 

Sam the fucking surfer. 

Sam the surfer with his perfectly straight white teeth, green eyes, and body that looked to have been sculpted by actual greek gods. 

He hated him with a passion. 

No one else was supposed to make Phil laugh in that _exact_ way. The way that lit up his face and caused his tongue to poke out. What the fuck was so hilarious about some food mix up anyway? He fumed, unable to help listening to their conversation. 

Sam was _too_ smooth. He could tell that Sam was clearly taking interest in what Phil was saying, slipping in an ‘Adorable! You’re so sweet, Phil’ as Phil recounted a story about the last time he had visited his parents on the Isle of Man. 

Scoffing, Dan put his headphones back on, turning the volume up higher as he attempted to block them out. 

-

Upon arrival in America, Dan made sure that everything was back in their backpack as the plane began to land, putting his seatbelt back on and relaxing into the seat. 

Unfortunately, there was a fair bit of turbulence. He couldn’t help but listen for any sounds of distress from Phil, knowing how much the man disliked plane landings with turbulence. On the flight for TATINOF, he could remember Phil gripping onto his hand tighty where no one could see, face pale and eyes wide.

He had no right to be that cute even when terrified, really. 

Exhaling as they hit the runway and eventually came to a stop, Dan got up and mentally prepared himself for conversing with Sam. 

_Two_ could play at getting Phil’s attention. 

Making his way to the row in front of him, Dan put on his fakest smile as he centered on Sam, only to drift to his arm as he noticed movement. 

Phil’s hand had been on Sam’s arm. 

_Why_ had it been on Sam’s arm?

Standing up straighter, Dan cleared his throat pointedly as he raised an eyebrow slightly. “Ready to go, Phil? Don’t want to be too far behind.” He said, voice strained as he focused on the man. 

He mentally rolled his eyes as Phil shot him a pointed glare for ignoring Sam. “In a sec. Sorry about that, Sam. I tend to get a bit nervous with landings.” He said, a nervous laugh leaving his lips as he let go of Sam’s arm. “It was so nice to see you again, I hope you have a nice time seeing your friends.” He added, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. 

“You too, Phil. You made this flight far less boring. Nice to see you as well, Dan. Hope the rest of the tour goes well.” Sam replied, looking Dan up in down in a way that Dan could only take as a challenge. 

“Thanks for taking care of him. Nice shirt too, think I may have seen that one on a discount rack at Primark?” Dan quipped, tilting his head as he challenged Sam back, grabbing Phil’s sleeve before tugging him away. 

Once they had gotten far enough away to not be heard, Phil smacked his arm gently. “Dan! That was so rude. I know you think he’s out to get you, but come on.” He said, sighing. “The only reason I was holding onto his arm was instinct. You know that.”

 

“Right.” Dan scoffed, shaking his head. “This is all so coincidental. He’s always looked at you like you’re a snack he’s ready to eat with those perfect teeth of his.”

Phil couldn’t help but crack a small smile at that, looking up at Dan. “Still not that different now than you were 9 years ago, are you? Think you have to vy for my attention when you had it to begin with.” He said quietly. 

“Shut up. Not the same.” Dan said, voice small. Phil hadn’t been wrong. 

Shaking his head, Phil nudged Dan’s arm gently. “I’d take your dimples over his straight teeth any day. You’re kind of stuck with me, mate.”

Dan smiled at this, looking down. “Even if I never decide to up and become the fit, surfer idol of your dreams?”

“Not even then.” Phil smiled, bumping into Dan’s side fondly before they went to find their bags. 

“Not even then.”


End file.
